T'en vas pas
日本語訳 http://yeblog.cocolog-nifty.com/nouse/2007/10/elsa_lunghini_t_92cc.html ;French :Pisclex :English from Pisclex ;T'en va pas :Tu ene va pa :You are not get going ;si tu m'aimes t'en va pas :si tu me amar tu ene va pa :if you love me you not get going ;papa si tu l'aimes dis lui :papa si tu amarlal'amar discut lua :papa if you love her discuss her ;qu'elle est la femme de ta vie vie vie :Q ele la fem de tua vi :that she's the woman of your life ;papa ne t'en va pas :papa ne te ene va pa :papa don't let you get going ;on veut pas vivre sans toi :ne vdre pa vivir sin twa :(we) don't want to live without you ;t'en va pas au bout de la nuit :te ene va pa a fin de la noche :you don't get going to end of the night Refrain: ;Nuit tu me fais peur :Noche tu me fe peor :Night you do me pis ;nuit tu n'en finis pas :noche tu ne ene finir pa :night you do not get finish ;comme un voleur :como un ladro :like a robber ;il est parti sans moi :il parti sin mwa :he departed without me ;on ira plus au ciné tous les trois :du va plu a cine toda las tres :(we) will going to cinema all the three ;Nuit tu me fais peur :Noche tu me fe peor :Night you me do pisworse,bad,bullshit.. ;nuit tu n'en finis pas :noche tu ne ene finir pa :night you do not get finish, not ;comme un voleur :como un ladro :like a thief ;il est parti sans moi :il ve parti sin mwa :he has left without me ;papa si tu pensais un peu à moi :papa si tu pensarospensaria un pu a' mwa :papa if you would think a bit on me ;Où tu vas quand tu t'en va d'ici :U tu va cuan tu te ene va de ici :Where you go when you get you going from here ;j'arrive pas à vivre sans toi :j arriv pa a' vivir sin twa :I can't get at living without you ;avec la femme de ta vie vie vie :con la fem de tua vi vi vi :with the woman of your life, life, life... ;papa fais pas d'connerie :papa fe pa d' mierda :papa don't do of bullshit ;quand on s'aime on s'en va pas :cuan se amar se ene va pa :when (human) love, don't get you go ;on ne part pas en pleine nuit :ne partir pa en noche plena :don't apart in the full of night ;Nuit tu me fais peur :Noche tu me fe peor :Night you do me terrible ;nuit tu n'en finis pas :noche tu ne ene finir pa :night you not get finish ;comme un voleur :como un ladro :like a thief ;il est parti sans moi :il ve parti sin mwa :he has gone without me ;tu m'emmènera jamais aux USA :tu me emvolar jame a USA :you ever let me wish going to USA ;Nuit tu me fais peur :Noche tu me fe peor :Night you do me bad ;nuit tu n'en finis pas :noche tu ne ene finir pa :night you do not get finish. not. ;comme un voleur :como un ladro :like a thief ;il est parti sans moi :il ve parti sin mwa :he has left without me ;papa j'tassur arrête ton cinéma :papa j te asuferasurer parar tua cinema :papa I assure you stop your cinema ;Nuit .... sans moi :Noche .... sin mwa :Night .... without me ;papa j'tassure qu'un jour tu reviendra :papa j te asufer q un jur tu reveniros :papa I assure you that one day you come back again ;Nuit ... sans moi :Noche ... sin mwa ;papa j'tassure arrête ton cinéma :papa j te asufer pararmon tua cinema :papa I assure you stop your cinema ;Nuit .... sans moi :Noche .... sin mwa :Night .... without me ;papa j'tassure qu'un jour tu reviendra :papa j te asufer q un jur tu reveniros :papa I assure you that one day you'll come back (2x) ;Nuit ... sans moi :Noche ... sin mwa :Night ... without me ;papa si tu pensais un peu :papa si tu pensaros un pu :papa if you'd think a bit ;si tu pensais un peu à moi :si tu pensaros un pu a' mwa :if you would think a bit on me ;Nuit ... sans moi :Noche ... sin mwa :Night ... without me ;tu m'emmeneras jamais aux USA :tu me emvolar jame a USA :yuu ever let me wanted going to USA ;Nuit ... sans moi :Noche ... sin mwa :Night ... without me ;papa j'tassure qu'un jour tu reviendra :papa j te asufer q un jur tu reveniros :papa I assure you that one day you'd return